I'll Never Leave You Again
by RangerTakara
Summary: After Summer gets Ben back from the Pinchers, she promises to him that she'll never leave him alone again. Obliviashipping oneshot. Mostly BenxSummer. Slight Red EyesxBlue Eyes. Rated K for extreme cuteness and fluffiness. :3


**Me: Oneshot time! This has been in my head for a while and it's really sweet and romantic. Summer, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Summer: No problem. Takara owns nothing except for what she owns. By the way, when Ben sees this, he's gonna kill you.**

**Me: I know! I'm such a goner once he reads this! D:**

(SUMMER'S POV)

I looked angrily at the red-eyed man holding my tied up partner, Ben, captive. I looked at the blue-eyed woman next to me. Then I looked at my Pichu, who was also next to me.

Many days after the man, Red Eyes, a Pokémon Pincher leader, shot me out of the sky and kidnapped Ben from me, I had captured the woman, Blue Eyes, another Pokémon Pincher leader. After I captured her, Red Eyes came and said that he would like to trade Ben for Blue Eyes, and I had no choice but to agree, because I had to get Ben back. When I got to the peak of Daybreak Ruins, they weren't there. Then, Entei suddenly appeared. It was upset, but I managed to calm it down with a capture and get its Ranger Sign. Once it left, Red Eyes appeared with Ben and a couple of Pinchers.

"So, I see you have Blue Eyes unharmed." He said.

"Yeah, it's because I'm not pure evil, unlike some people." I snarled.

"Now, now, no need to be rude." He said.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Never mind," I said. "Just let me have Ben, and Blue Eyes is all yours."

He nodded and signaled the two Pinchers to bring Ben to me. They did as they were told and walked Ben towards me. But when they got only halfway, they threw him on the ground.

"BEN!" I shrieked. I quickly turned to Blue Eyes. "Blue Eyes, you can go to Red Eyes now. I'll take care of Ben." I told her.

She nodded and walked towards Red Eyes while I ran over to Ben and helped him untie his ropes. Once I pulled the ropes off him, he threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I choked a tiny bit, but I hugged him back and held him tightly. Both of us didn't even let the other go.

(BLUE EYES'S POV)

"Blue Eyes, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Red Eyes asked me.

"N-no, don't worry! I'm just fine!" I replied while blushing a little.

He gave me a confused look. "Well, okay then, let's go." He started walking towards his Z.Z. Flyer.

"Wait, Red Eyes!" I exclaimed.

He turned around. "What's wrong?"

I have to tell him that I like him. Now has to be the time.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked me.

I looked to my side to see Summer and her partner hugging, and then I looked back at him. "Uh, well, you see, I just, um, really," I stuttered.

"Wait, I actually need to tell you something, too." He said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and said, "Blue Eyes, I-I like you."

I blushed and said, "Red Eyes, I was going to say that I like you, too."

He blushed and asked, "You were?"

"Yes." I answered.

We both leaned forward and kissed each other. Then we turned to our sides to look at Summer and Ben, who were still hugging.

"I think they're going to make a pretty good couple." Red Eyes whispered to me.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I whispered back.

We both got on our Z.Z. Flyers and flew away with our grunts close behind us. I sure hope Summer and Ben will become a couple like me and Red Eyes just did.

(SUMMER'S POV)

I opened my eyes and saw Red Eyes and Blue Eyes fly away on their Z.Z. Flyers with the other Pinchers following them. Ben and I were now alone, along with my Pichu. I closed my eyes again and continued hugging Ben. I felt something small and wet hit my shoulder. I opened my eyes again. When I turned my head, my eyes widened in shock and surprise to what I'm seeing. Ben was crying. I couldn't believe it. He never cried before.

"Ben, what's wrong?" I asked as I removed my head from his shoulder.

"S-Summer," He sobbed. "I-I was just so worried about you. I really thought that they had you killed..."

"Ben..." I said, feeling tears spring to my eyes as well. I looked at Pichu; it looked worried, just like me. I looked back at Ben, he was still crying. I held him a bit closer to me and gently started wiping his tears away.

"I was worried about you too, Ben." I said. I folded my hands around his neck and leaned forward until our foreheads touched. "But, I'm fine, I promise."

"I-I know, Summer," He choked. "It's just, those Pinchers treated me so badly when I was away from you. Every day I was in their cell, I kept hoping that you were okay, but they kept telling me that you were dead, and I soon gave up on thinking that you were still alive. I just, I hate being left alone like that for so long."

"Ben," I said, gently placing my hand to his tear stained cheek.

He looked at me.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise." I slowly leaned forward and kissed him. As we broke apart, we blushed, smiled, and hugged each other again. We stayed in the same spot for a long time, never letting go for at least a second.

After a while, we both left Daybreak Ruins on Entei, still blushing and smiling at each other.

**Me: Aww! So cute! I'm glad I made this!**

**Ben: *Walks in* Hey, what's going on?**

**Summer: Takara just made a really romantic oneshot.**

**Ben: Really? Let me read it. *Starts reading***

**Me: O.O *Thinks: Now I'm not glad.* *Runs***

**Ben: *Finishes reading* *Angry* Oh, that girl's gonna get it! *Gets pipe and runs after me***

**Summer: *Sweatdrops* Okay then. Takara doesn't own Pokémon except for what she owns.**

**Ukulele Pichu: Review, please!**


End file.
